


Half An Inch

by AdamantSteve



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Clint, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, perfectionist clint, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint missed the centre of a target by half an inch, so Phil gives him the appropriate punishment. </p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://dunicha.tumblr.com/">Dunicha</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half An Inch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Amazing Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514203) by [Westgate (Harkpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate). 



> This is kind of my own follow up to [The Amazing Hawkeye by Westgate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514203) where Clint punishes himself to extremes when he misses a shot before Coulson steps in to stop him. (it's a really great fic, you should read it! (but also get ready to cry!)).
> 
> After reading that, I saw them as progressing to having the kind of relationship where Clint craves 'punishment' for even slightly missing his targets, and Phil gives it to him in a rather more controlled manner just to stop him from going off the deep end again (and he's totally into it too, of course).
> 
> Anyway, they are in a loving, stable, safe, sane and consensual relationship but it’s not really defined within this ‘story’ (it’s total PWP) so what with people being so cautious with warnings and tags, please know that even though it isn't defined within this story, Clint has happily consented to his treatment and they love each other very much.

The slap was hard, and it hurt, and it was exactly what Clint wanted. "Are you going to be good?" Phil asked, "are you going to do better?" 

 

Clint nodded in the direction he thought Phil was in and "uh huh'ed" around the gag in his mouth. Phil brushed the back of his hand across Clint's cheek, then pulled it away again for a split second before he was slapped again. Clint wished he could see, watch Phil's face as he gazed down on him, see the pride in his eyes as Clint did exactly as he was told and took his punishment well. But he'd been half an inch out with an arrow today, which as far as Clint was concerned was as bad as a miss. If he couldn't see the target, he shouldn't be allowed to see Phil. 

 

Phil pulled Clint's hair sharply to pull his face up and caress his cheek again. Clint flinched and inwardly cursed himself. Flinching away meant that he didn't trust Phil enough to give him what he needed. Phil tutted quietly under his breath and that felt a thousand times worse than a slap. If his mouth hadn't been gagged he'd have begged forgiveness, but all he could do was whine as apologetically as he could. 

 

"Don't you trust me?" Phil asked with a disappointed voice. Clint feverishly nodded. Phil undid the gag and let it fall to the floor between Clint's legs. Phil tightened his fingers in Clint's hair again and slapped him twice, hard. Clint had been taken by surprise by them and was pleased that he hadn't flinched. He wanted to say thank you, but the gag being gone was a privilege he didn't want to squander. He swallowed and waited patiently for whatever his master would have him do. 

 

More slaps came, til Clint's cheek was hot and no doubt bright pink. He liked to touch where Phil had slapped him usually, feel how warm his skin was, but kept his hands clasped behind him as he'd been told. 

 

"I want you to keep your mouth open, but be quiet, ok, Clint?" Phil said, gently pressing a thumb to Clint's bottom lip. Clint immediately opened his mouth and waited. He was usually made to beg for Phil's cock but had been told he wouldn't speak til Phil was done, and Phil rarely went back on his word. 

 

"You need to get this wet for me, Clint. Can you do that?" Clint didn't know what it was, but he nodded anyway until something hard and cold and metallic was being pushed into his mouth. It wasn't huge, but was long enough that once it was in his mouth he couldn't swallow properly and couldn't help the drool that slicked out of his mouth. 

 

Phil pushed him down then, til his smarting cheek was pressed into the carpet. It stung and was itchy and hot, but Clint lay there, sucking on the buttplug and wishing it was Phil's cock. But if this was what Phil wanted, then so be it; he'd do anything to make Phil happy.

 

Phil must have crouched behind him because now he was brushing his hands over Clint's ass, spreading his cheeks before spitting on him. Clint shivered when he felt the spit run down the crease of his ass and let out a tiny sound when Phil immediately pushed a finger into him. "So loose already. You haven't been letting anyone else fuck you, have you?" Phil asked, stopping his probing and waiting for an answer. Clint squealed the closest sound to a no that he could and tried to shake his head, brushing his sore cheek on the carpet and whimpering. "I try to give you what you need, Clint. Are you really such a slut that you need someone else?" Clint knew Phil was just being mean, giving him crap for how Clint had flirted with a pretty junior agent that day, but it still hurt. If he was loose it was only because he'd enthusiastically ridden Phil just that morning. 

 

Phil reached around Clint to pull the plug out of his mouth before teasing his hole with it. It was warm now, felt nice pressed there, but Phil never made anything easy for him, he just kept pushing it in an inch before pulling it back out, never letting it get far enough to give Clint any kind of real stretch, just teasing. Clint pushed back, but Phil yanked it away and slapped his ass before maneuvering so his shod foot pressed gently against Clint's ear, holding him still. "Stay still, baby." 

 

He kept toying with Clint's asshole, pushing the thing in and out before finally shoving it all the way in and leaving it, letting it fill Clint with it's heavy weight. Clint breathed in and out and began to feel lighter, began to float a little while Phil tenderly brushed his hands over Clint's back. Rewardingly. He'd done well so far. 

 

Phil came to stand in front of Clint again, his shoes close to his face. Clint thought of the coffee he'd accidentally splashed on Coulson with a bow and arrow made out of some used coffee stirrers and an elastic band, and knew what was coming: his usual punishment for having done anything to mark Phil's clothes in some way. "Lick," Phil prompted gently, and Clint gladly licked the tops of Phil's shoes. Sometimes Phil was mean and made him be thorough about it, but not today. Today Clint had missed and he was grateful that Phil had just given him this and he hadn't had to ask for it. It was always hard to ask for it. The leather tasted comforting and familiar, and Clint was happy to tick another thing off of his list of misdemeanors.

 

"That's very good Clint," Phil said, and even though Clint knew he'd polish them the next morning anyway, the praise felt like sweet rain. "Sit up and spread your legs," Phil said. Clint could hear him softly hitting something in his palm over and over again and wondered what it was. "Are you going to be good for me?" Phil asked, touching his thumb to Clint's lip again. 

 

Clint nodded like he always did and hoped perhaps he'd get Phil's cock at last, but felt another cold, solid thing being pressed into his mouth. "I want to see you fuck yourself on this while you suck my cock," Phil said, sounding like Bruce or Tony when they were thinking out loud. He pushed the dildo into Clint's mouth until it hit the back of his throat and Clint tried, mostly successfully, not to gag. He was pushed down again and the base of it hit the floor. For want of anything better to do, Clint started bobbing his head up and down on it as if it were a real dick, and it felt good, a welcome mass in his mouth that just made him feel lighter still. 

 

"You look good like that, Clint," said Phil, and Clint could hear a genuine tone of appreciation in his voice. It warmed him from the inside out. "So full. All stuffed up like you should be." Phil was back playing with the plug again, teasing his asshole with it like the sadist he was. It was quite wide, but not as wide as the thing Clint was sucking. He had no more time to compare them because Phil pulled it out of his mouth, and then it was there, straight in and hurting, much wider than the plug had been. Phil let Clint could get used to it - it was unfair to call him a sadist, really - and then pushed it slowly but firmly all the way in. 

 

Clint hadn't realised he'd been making sounds, but once he did, he stopped himself. The ridges of that thing had brushed against his prostate and he'd have been making the same whimpering little mewls he always did. He braced for a slap and sure enough there it was, hard on the same cheek the last one. "I love when you get so out of it you can't even help making noise." Phil said approvingly. It made Clint feel like some kind of pedigree dog and he arched his back and beamed, even if Phil hadn't meant it as a compliment. It really only meant that Clint was bad at following orders. But whatever made Phil sound proud like that, Clint would happily have it.

 

"Sit back up," Phil said, guiding Clint with a hand on his shoulder. The dildo moved in him when he did it but it was too big to fall out. He knelt back up and felt the edge of it brush the carpet. Clint spread his legs so his ass was closer to the floor and he could feel the dildo press up into him. Phil's fingers appeared around Clint's neck, just at the side, but enough to feel possessive, and then fell to his shoulder as Phil leant on him to stand. Clint heard him shuck his shoes off and his pants too. His tie was already around Clint's eyes but the shirt usually stayed on. Even with the blindfold Phil didn't like his scars on display. 

 

"Fuck yourself on it Clint," Phil said softly. The dildo was heavy enough that it fell slowly towards the floor when he rose up, and he did it, awkward as it was. "You're so hard, aren't you? Doing all this just because I tell you to. Just to make me happy. You look perfect like this." Clint wished again that he could see Phil's face. "Do you want me to suck your dick?" Phil asked. Clint briefly wondered if he would, if he said yes, but he never said yes, not when he'd fucked up. He shook his head. "Do you deserve it?" Clint shook his head again, shoving himself down on the dildo. 

 

"You're doing well, though. I think you deserve a little reward." Phil said kindly, Clint nodding enthusiastically. 

 

Phil only let him have his balls first, but Clint would take it. He licked and sucked them thoroughly, making sure to touch every inch of skin he was given access to with his tongue. Phil pushed forward and Clint licked further, savouring the musky smell of _Phil_ that just made him drift higher. He realised he'd stopped moving himself when Phil pulled away and slapped him again on the cheek. He didn't have a moment to respond before Phil's cock was in his mouth. He only got to savour it for a moment before Phil was pulling him down onto it, til it nudged the back of his throat. Clint kept fucking himself as Phil curled around his head, fucking into his mouth and holding him so perfectly. Clint couldn't breathe but he didn't need to. Everything was right in the world because Phil's perfect cock was in his mouth.

 

Clint almost felt sad when Phil pulled out and let him breathe. He took one long gasp before seeking it out again blindly. Phil didn't make him wait and gave him his cock back to suck on happily, occasionally pulling him in, but mostly just letting him have it how he wanted. Clint's legs throbbed from the position he was in and his ass, well actually his ass was just fine. He'd be sore later but that was good, it was as good as a love-bite for reminding him of how perfect everything was right now. Where he belonged. 

 

Phil was telling him how good he was and how filthy he was too, one and the same and just right. "You're so good at this, Clint. Born for it. Amazing. I love when you suck my cock, baby, taking it all, taking what you need." It was the tone more than the words really, that let Clint drift away like a cloud, wafted higher and higher every time Phil blessed him with another slap to his cheek or held him down on his cock.

 

He was vaguely aware of Phil coming, but not as aware as he ought to have been, spilling some of his cum on the floor. He didn't wait to be told, just moved to find it, lick it up from where it had fallen. Phil sighed and fell next to him before pulling him up and into his arms, so Clint's back was pressed against Phil's warm cotton-covered chest. He kissed Clint's neck, lights flashing behind Clint's eyes when Phil held onto him and began to jerk him off, kissing him and whispering how good and perfect he was and more things in that wonderful voice. The dildo stayed put now that he was practically sitting on it, and it felt like fire when Clint clamped down around it and came, his shouts of pleasure muffled into Phil's neck. 

 

He was only vaguely aware of Phil pulling him into bed and cleaning him up, probably made a sound when he pulled the dildo out but Phil wouldn't have minded, he'd said that, once, maybe today, but Clint didn't know what day it was now. Phil wrapped himself around Clint and cooed soft things to him, touching Clint's hands so he knew it was ok to move them, if he wasn't sure. And he hadn't been. He'd forgotten he could use his hands. The blindfold was still on but Clint liked it, didn't need to see if Phil was there. He was everything. But after a while, Phil took it off for him, and once it was gone Clint was glad of that, too, because Phil, oh Phil, he looked so proud of him and Clint's heart swelled. 

 

"Alright?" Phil asked, blue eyes crinkling like he knew the answer. Clint smiled wide and nodded. It was more than alright. "Thank you," Clint murmured into Phil's chest as he began to fall asleep, the sounds of Phil murmuring how perfect he was lulling him the rest of the way. 


End file.
